


He's a star, and his new bodyguard is a murderer, what could go wrong?

by Ship_wreck



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Idk if they're gonna be actual Spideypool, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Peter is a fabulous singer, The rating will change as the chapters go on, Wade is Peter's Personal security guard, You've been warned, crude humour too, who's fashion will be relating to mettaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this series, Peter is a fabulous pop star singer, and has been looking for a new personal bodyguard ever since his old one left. Wade was the first to apply, and therefor got the job. Peter didn't bother checking his background when he was hired, but after a while he got curious and found some interesting things.<br/>This series will progress at its own pace, and even I don't know where it's going yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is this guy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assembleavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assembleavenger/gifts).



> Alrighty, so I simply had to put Wade's voices into this. They're quite fun to narrate. The more responsible one is in bold text, whilst the more "do what you want" one is in italic. Wade's own thoughts will be there but just as normal text.  
> Have fun reading!

"Ugh, where is he!"

Peter paced around in his dressing room, angrily stomping. The famous pop singer wore hot pink boots, black skinny jeans and grey shirt, topped off with the latest hair style, a fringe over his eye. Being quite impatient waiting for his new bodyguard, anger built up inside as his debut was supposed to happen in less than an hour. He hadn't bothered looking at the background of his new bodyguard, as he generally did not care. But with all the waiting, there wasn't much else to do.  
With an annoyed sigh, the pop star sat down on his leather chair with a folder in his gloved hands. Flipping through, there were some interesting things noted.

"He's had multiple charges put on him for theft of 'chimichangas'? Where do they find these people.." Shaking his head with a sigh, Peter continued looking through his new bodyguards background and found something more interesting than theft for such a silly thing.

"What? There must be a mistake in this, there no way my company would let someone who's done this protect me! This is why I never check them, honestly all of this is probably made up." He scoffed at the portfolio, standing up and tossing it into the bin. Suddenly a knock was heard from his door. What now, he thought. Walking over and opening it, there was a rather tall and muscular man standing there with a grin on his face, what seemed like katanas strapped to his back, and... a chimichanga in his hand. Even with the childish demeanour, Peter still felt a slight feeling of intimidation that he wasn't used to.

"Wade Wilson reporting for duty."  
___________________

God, this is the kid I'm supposed to protect? He's so tiny and feminine. _Yeah but just think of all the possibilities, of how many chimichangas we can get with this pay!_ **Slow down, it's not like we took this job out of wanting the money, remember?** _Ohh yeeaaahhhh, man this is gonna be interesting! The wimp already seems scared shitless of us!_ Alright, shut up already I'm trying to think. If you two keep babbling on, the writer will just go back to peters side of the story.

Now getting back to real life. Wade walked forward past the smaller person to look around. So pink and.. sparkly. What is this, pixie land?

Before he could finish looking around, a rather small but firm gripping hand tried to turn him around. Looking at who it was, Peter looked back up at him with rage through his eyes. **We should probably do our job, you know.**  
___________________

"And just who do you think you are to be able to barge in here, late and with such messy slop in your hand?! My debut is almost here, and you're not even dressed in proper attire!" Angrily pointing towards a specific dressing room, he stomped his hot pink boots on the ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum as he continued the rant. "Go in there and get dressed, there's a suit in there and a badge with your name. Now hurry up and go or we'll be late!"  
____________________

Geez, this kid sure is impatient.   
Sighing, Wade wandered on into the dressing room and closing the door to find a black dress suit hanging on the back of it. Guess we should do as the kid says, he sorta is our boss now.

Finally managing to get the buttons all done up on his white shirt and suit, Wade dreaded the next bit. **_How the fuck do we tie a tie?_**

 

  
____________________

"What's taking him so long? It's already been another ten minutes, it's not that hard to put a suit on!" Walking over, he slammed the door open about to yell when he saw the man tangled up in the tie as if he had been in a fight with it. Did he really not know how to tie a tie, or was he just being stupid with it to waste time?

"Um, do you need some help with that?" Peter asked, stepping forward to help the large man out of the tangled tie.

"That would be great, I've never worn a tie before. They're so pointless!" Wade groaned as he was freed from the death trap of that cursed tie.

Shaking his head, Peter flattened out the tie to make it workable again. Lifting the others collar, he wrapped the tie gently around his neck and started with the knotting. It wasn't long until the tie was done and he softened the collar back down. "You put the suit on wrong, the tie is supposed to go on first before the jacket." Puffing up his cheeks for a short second, he started undoing Wade's jacket buttons to fit the tie behind it. Being a star, you'd think he'd be used to human contact, but really he hasn't had that much. So being the person fixing up someone else suit instead of being the one fixed, he wasn't used to.

After unbuttoning the jacket, he noticed that the white under blouse hadn't been stuffed into the pants. "Have you ever worn a suit before?" Peter questioned the taller man, grunting slightly at this mistake.

"Nope. Never owned one, never worn one, and never planned to until now." Wade continued on with his grinning as Peter looked down at the others pants, trying to think of a way to quickly stuff the shirt in. This gave him an idea.  
__________________

**We are so going to get fired for this. How long have we had this job? 10-20 minutes?** _Woohoo, new record!_ Ah shut up, he's a kid he'll be fine with it. Being a star I'm sure he's had his fair share of encounters.

Grinning down at Peter, he lifted an arm and pushed the other towards his crotch, making his face go wide and very red, but also causing the smaller male to push against the hand and fall back onto his butt.

"Sorry, thought you were wanting to have a closer look. I mean you were looking at my pants for quite a while there." Yep we're fired.  
__________________

Wide eyes and bright red cheeks were splattered on his face from that quick act. What the hell was that? "T-Tuck your shirt in and close up your jacket..!" Scrambling to his feet, Peter ran out of the room at full speed, slamming the door behind him as he leaned against a wall, still trying to process what just happened. Sure the larger man was attractive, and obviously no one could resist Peters amazing looks, but to do something so ludicrous!  
He didn't have time for these thoughts. His debut was on in less than 20 minutes and he needed to leave now. Walking over to the mirror and regaining composure, he fixed his hair and waited by the door for his bodyguard.


	2. Pushing buttons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back from the debut now, and everything went well. But once they got back to the room, Peter questioned Wade's actions earlier in the day, only for something quite surprising to come from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, whoop whoop! Alright, same as last time guys. Controlled voice is bold, uncontrolled is italic, and Wade's thoughts are normal.

The debut went well, and Wade surprisingly behaved himself, but the act he made before they left was still burning in his mind. To the point where when they were walking back, Peter had nearly walked into a pole from simply not paying attention. But instead, he walked into something a lot more muscly. He didn't fall back from this, as the larger male had wrapped their arms around him.  
After looking up, the other made a wide grin and let go, continuing on with the walk until they were both outside of his dressing room when Peter stood still behind Wade.

"Why did you make those absurd actions earlier today?" He spoke suddenly, looking down at the ground and not wishing to face the other right now.

No clarification was needed at to what he was talking about, as a low chuckle came from the taller male, turning to look at the other. "It was just a joke, kid. Didn't think you'd get so flustered." A wide smirk was plastered on his face. It wasn't a joke, he was simply curious as to what his new boss' reaction would be. And it was a good one.

Gripping his fists but still refusing to look up, Peter spoke almost instantly after he had his answer.  
"That's not something you joke about! If you're going to do something like 'that' to someone, it should be for a reason!" He snapped at the other. Not from being upset or angry, but from mere confusion as to why he'd do that.

"Oh? You want me to have a reason do you?" Wade stepped closer and gently pushed the smaller one back into a wall, hands on both side of him to keep him there. "I'll give you one, then."

Before Peter could even reply, the bodyguard had already lifted his chin up and locked lips with them. Cheeks flaring up bright red from this, he wasn't quite sure what to do. And just as the larger man had started to pull back, the other had pushed forward to deepen the kiss. It was a sloppy one, but surprisingly a good one.

After a little bit of this, they broke the kiss, with Peter panting ever so slightly, with cheeks flushed heavily. The taller grinned down and gave his forehead a quick peck before stepping back.

"I like you, there's my reason. Now I believe it is time for you to head back now and get some rest, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Holding out his hand to the other, a wide grin still evident on his face, the smaller one sighed with a soft laugh and took his hand. Walking inside now, Peter turned to his bodyguard to ask for the suit back. "Why, you afraid I'm gonna wreck it?" He said with a laugh, already starting to walk into the changing room.

"No. I mean.. yes, but that's not why. I'll be having it cleaned and you'll be getting a new suit for tomorrow while that's getting done." He spoke whilst following the other for a little.

"New one? Geez, you rich people and your infinite clothing lines." Wade shook his head and walked into the room, closing the door with a little bit of a gap from laziness.

Peter stood there for a while with a soft smile on his face until he remembered that Wade didn't know how ties worked. Walking over and pushing the door open, he began to ask, "Do you need any help with ta-" but was stopped at the sight. Wade had already taken of everything from the waist up, showing all his very prominent muscles and a variety of scars, and seeing him like this after what had happened only moments earlier made his face light up and slam the door, "S-Sorry!" Embarrassment ran through him as system as Peter ran away yet again, but this time he fell onto his bean bag. 'I really need to learn how to knock..'

 

 _________________

  
**What just happened?** _I dunno, but it was funny. Let's do it again!_ **Let's not. Seems he was** **flustered about our body, is all.** _Who wouldn't be? We're beautiful!_ **Shut up will you? It's our first day on the job and we've already shoved our crotch in his face and kissed the poor boy.** _And both times it was A W E S O M E !_ **No it was not awesome you imbecile! Okay maybe the kiss was, but-** Oh will you two shut up already? The kid got startled. But hey, look on the bright side, this job is already the best we've had in years!  
_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter, but I hope you guys liked it! I'll be doing other one shots of Spideypool, so keep an eye out.
> 
> Keep reading, there's more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction in quite some time, so there'll probably be some mistakes. 
> 
> Keep reading, there's more!


End file.
